Both non-structural and structural roof elements incorporating solar collectors such as an array of photovoltaic cells are well known. However, structural roof panels are generally of specialized and costly configuration and installation, often complex and/or heavy and requiring modification or replacement of existing conventional roof structures. The combination of non-structural substrates and solar panels is also well known as substitutes for roofing materials such as shingles and tiles, but such are also typically costly and requiring specialized installation. Solar panels for installation over existing roof components are also well known, but such pose undesirable profile and aesthetic factors, and challenges for mounting securely on the roof without compromising existing roof components or their function.
In addition, as the temperature of a photovoltaic cell increases, its power output drops. As such, it is important to ensure that photovoltaic cells are kept cool to ensure an optimal operating environment.
PCT/CA2012/050305 describes a modular roof solar which is mounted onto conventional modular roof sheathing. This integration reduces the complexity, and cost of incorporating a photovoltaic cell, while still providing a highly secure integration into a conventional roof structure. However, this modular panel is still somewhat heavy, and the roof sheathing acts as an insulator against the back of the photovoltaic cell, increasing the difficulty in maintaining an optimal operating temperature.
There is therefore a need for a low cost, easy to install roof solar panel offering highly secure integration into conventional roof structures and consequent functional and aesthetic advantages while maintaining proper temperature control for the solar panel.